A Dog Person
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Dave watched the interaction between his lover and his dog. Hotch/Rossi Mild slash.


**I got this idea after reading some stories with pets from the challenge **over** at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Not exactly like them, but well, you'll see. ******Anyway, ****enjoy it and remember, any comment or criticism will be appreciated.********

**Also I owe a huge thanks, to **_**Nebula2 **_**for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoOoO<br>**_

_**Title: A Dog Person.**_

_**"The more I see of man, the more I like dogs." - Mme. de Staël.**_

Dave and Hotch parked in front of Dave's house, each in his own car. It wasn't so much that they didn't want anyone in the BAU to know they were leaving together, as much as habit. The habit they had followed when they had begun to see as more than friends and now, they just kept doing it out of habit.

They were still keeping their relationship secret, but Dave was pretty damn sure the team already knew or at least suspected they were together.

Today, Jack was spending the night at a friend's house, so they had the whole night to themselves.

They walked together toward the porch. As Dave opened the door, he heard the sound of Mudgie's paws hitting against the tile in the hall, even before he saw the dog.

When Dave came in, he found the dog sitting a few feet away from the door, facing him.

"Hey boy!" Dave greeted the dog, after days without seeing him.

Mudgie barked twice in response, tail wagging in the air.

Dave stepped aside, letting Hotch in. At the sight of the other man, Mudgie barked again before running toward him.

Hotch smiled at the dog's excitement before kneeling down, setting his briefcase aside in order to pet the dog.

"How have you been Mudgie?"

The younger man received a bark and a lick on his hand.

Dave snorted watching the interaction between his lover and his dog but didn't say anything. He walked further into the house, leaving his things on the entryway table.

Hotch scratched the dog's head and chin one more time before standding up and walking into the living room, taking off his jacket and folding it onto an armchair along with his briefcase.

Dave turned around just in time to see the other man collapse into the couch, Mudgie at his side.

"Want something to drink?"

Hotch smiled at him. "Whatever you're having,"

Dave came to the living room with two glasses just moments later, only to find the damn dog lying on the couch, head resting on Hotch's leg. Dave sighed.

"I still don't get it. Mudgie had never liked people, hell, he hated Lisa and here it is, lying on top of you."

Dave said mentioning wife number three. And that was the truth, she had hated the dog from the beginning, she had never wanted to be near it, when Dave had to leave for a book tour or something he had always had to leave the dog with a friend. He wondered now if that hadn't been some kind of signal.

He was brought out of his musing by the soft sound of his lover's laughter and the sudden warmth of Hotch's fingers brushing against his, as Hotch reached for his glass.

He gave an annoyed glance at the dog before sitting down, on the other side of Hotch.

Hotch tilted his head slightly, thinking.

"I don't know, Lisa didn't seem like a dog person at all. Actually, I don't think she was an animal person at all. I still remember that leopard skin coat she wore at that dinner you invited Haley and I to after your second book came out. It really wasn't animal friendly." Hotch pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.

Dave actually laughed at that.

"That wasn't the only thing she had that wasn't _animal friendly_."

Dave did a fake signal of toast with his glass before bringing it to his lips.

Dave watched the dog stretch out and closed his eyes as Hotch stroked its head with one hand. He shook his head.

"Well, it looks like you're definitely a dog person," Dave said as he took the glass from Hotch's hand and put it in the coffee table.

Hotch turned his body slightly, facing Dave and gave him a playful look.

"You think so?"

Smiling, Dave curled his fingers around Hotch's larger hand and brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

"Yes, I think so."

Dave lowered their joined hands but didn't let go of Hotch's hand.

"Did you ever have a dog when you were a kid?"

He felt Hotch tense at his side, and it hit him a bit too late why he shouldn't have asked. Damn! Hotch's childhood hadn't been all sunshine and roses with the bastard he had got as a father.

Dave pondered his options of what to do now. He could say something along the lines of 'you don't have to answer´ that would earn him a glare from the other man, who would just brush him off and answer anyway. Or he could not-so discreetly change the subject, which would pretty much get him the same outcome.

Dave risked a glance at his lover. Hotch's head was slightly down, his gaze fixed on the dog, as he kept petting it.

He knew the hell Hotch and his mother had suffered at the hands of his bloody father. Most of it he had figured out by small actions or reactions Hotch had. Sure, they had talked about it a few times, but it was more what Hotch said with his eyes or body language than what he really said with words.

Finally, he chose the latter, and was about to do it when Hotch answered.

"No, I never had a pet. My father didn't really like animals."

Hotch answered shortly, but the way in which he said the word_ father_ said it all.

Dave didn't say anything, knowing that saying what he thought about Hotch's father wouldn't do his lover any good. He just gave his hand a squeeze.

They remained in a not-so comfortable silence for a while until Hotch started speaking, a small smile on his lips.

"Jack has been asking for a dog for a while now."

Dave smiled at that. That little boy always made his father happy, even just talking about him did it.

"Sounds pretty normal, kids like animals. What do you think?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know. I think it would be good for him the have the companionship of a dog and have someone, even if it's not a person with him, all the time."

"But?" Dave prompted.

"But he's just a kid, which means it'd be me who'll have to take care of the dog, and with the job I'm barely able to take care of Jack. Besides, it doesn't seems fair to ask Jessica to take care of the dog too when I have to leave."

Dave ran his thumb over Hotch's wrist slowly.

"Have you talked to Jessica? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it makes Jack happy."

Dave didn't know the woman well, but being about the happiness of her nephew, he assumed she would say yes.

Hotch shook his head.

"No, I haven't, but it's not like I've already decided get Jack a dog, I'm still thinking about it."

"Well," Dave said slowly as ran his fingers over Hotch's chest. "If you decide you're going to get a pet, give me a call and I could help you."

Hotch raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Dave shrugged. "I learned a lot when I got Mudgie; Like that getting a pitbull as a pet for a child is not a very good idea." Dave joked.*

Hotch laughed quietly.

"Or," Dave continued after a moment. "If you choose not to get one, you know you can bring Jack here whenever you want, I'm sure Mudgie would like that too, wouldn't you boy?"

The dog raised his head, looking at his owner before letting out a bark.

"See?"

Hotch nodded before raising a hand to Dave's cheek, slowly pulling him closer until their lips met in a quick kiss.

"Thanks."

Hotch said as he leaned over to rest his head against Dave's shoulder.

"Completely my pleasure," Dave replied with a smile on his face._**  
><strong>_

_**"Dogs are not our whole life, but they make our lives whole." - Roger Caras.**_

**OoOoO**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*The joke about the pitbull was just that, a joke. I really love dogs and I know each dog's behavior is responsibility of its owner, so I hope everyone take it that way.<br>**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
